All She Had Left
by SwirlingBlueFlames
Summary: After the comet came and went, he was all she had left. She hated to admit it. Zutara. Warnings: character deaths, language, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the second season's finale, basically my version of what will happen after the third season. Read and Review!**

**Summary: He was all she had left, as much as she hated to admit it. Zutara. Warnings: Character deaths, future lemon.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All She Had Left**

When the comet came, it was as though the fiery orb took more than a trail of fire and light. It took lives, lives that could never be given back, and along with it, it seemed to steal a certain waterbender's soul right out from under her. She was drowning.

When the comet had vanished from the midnight sky, all was deathly quiet. It was calm. That waterbender was elated he'd been able to redirect the comet with unbelievable bending power. The Avatar. He'd done the unthinkable though he was but the tender age of thirteen. She was proud to think she'd found him in that iceberg, she trained him, and she loved him.

But when she found him, her blood ran cold.

He lay on the ground where he'd landed. His clothing rested in tatters on his broken form, and burns covered him, and the smell of cooked flesh wafting from him. His gray eyes remained open with the glaze of lifelessness. Only half the battle was over, and they had no hope. The hope was dead; it was gone forever. The Avatar had died.

The firebender found the Avatar's body and his waterbender a mile inland. He was not surprised to see them together, though. It became clear to him that the two were meant to be together ever since he'd seen them together in that damned cave in Ba Sing Se. What he didn't expect was that the waterbender would be sitting over his broken body, sobbing in mourning for the loss of her student and love. The sight was a pitiful one, but something swelled inside the firebender, something he vaguely recognized. Still, there were more important things to worry about than something as worthless as feelings.

He hovered above the girl before she sensed his presence. When she looked up, her face, miserable and tear stained, was fearful. But she reacted contrary to the firebender's beliefs. Instead of fighting him, or even running, the girl fell over the Avatar protectively and scowled up at the young man who dared to intrude.

"There's no use in protecting him." the intruder said, his deep voice scratchy with fatigue. He himself was not in such good shape, but he carried himself with dignity like the prince he was, exiled or not.

"If there's no point, then why are you here?" she spat back. Her eyes were cold, hard, and icy, but the firebender was not intimidated. The girl was upset. She wouldn't be able to do much. That was obvious.

"I'm taking you to the palace." he replied, gripping her upper arm tight.

Startled, she struggled. It was in vain. He was too strong. "Let go of me, Zuko!" she yelled, scratching at his arms. "LET GO!" Her shriek echoed off the nearby mountains, and she only screamed louder in her frenzy. Zuko did nothing of the sort, only threw the girl over his shoulder almost effortlessly.

"Katara, it's over." he told her, taking the kicks and punches without complaint. "Give up."

Katara let out a noise almost like a whine as Zuko turned away from the lifeless Avatar, toward the palace. She reached out and yelled. "AANG!" It wasn't enough. "AANG!" He couldn't hear her, and Zuko still wouldn't put her down. "AANG!" The last cry was a desperate one, one that could have woken the dead.

It didn't.

And everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara woke in a warm bed, covered with heavy red blankets up to her chin. The color, the Fire Nation's color, was so startling she fell from the bed, landing hard on the wooden floor. She scrambled up, scanning the room quickly, turning in frantic circles. Red was everywhere. Black was everywhere. The whole room had Fire Nation written all over it, and Katara felt her heart beat faster than ever before when she discovered the door, the only escape route, was locked. She did the only thing she could think of. She banged on the door.

"Zuko, where are you? Where's Aang?" she yelled. "I know you're out there!" Getting no response, she screamed louder. What had they done with him? What had they done to Aang? She had to know. She had to protect him. "ZUKO!"

The door opened, but it was not Zuko who had done so.

Katara toppled backward and scrambled away from the door. The man in front of her could only be one person: Fire Lord Ozai. Ozai was tall with long, straight black hair that fell past his shoulders, half held in a topknot with a flame ornament. His red robes brushed the floor, but beneath, Katara could tell, were muscles rippling with power and rage. He stared at her with sharp gold eyes. The waterbender shivered. They were just like his son's.

The Fire Lord smirked. "Not so brave now are you, wench?" he said icily. His voice was rough but smooth, and it made the girl shiver. He sounded sneaky. Katara swallowed as he knelt in front of her with narrowed eyes. "My son will have fun taming you." The waterbender could do nothing but bite her lip in fear. Whatever Ozai was talking about couldn't be good.

That was the time Zuko chose to make his entrance, dressed in replacement armor that had been lost on his ship. He arched a brow at his father and the waterbender. "Was she causing problems, Father?" he asked. His voice sliced through the air so much like the Fire Lord's, Katara shivered again.

"No problems." Ozai replied, standing. "Just noise and lots of it."

Zuko bowed. "It won't happen again." he promised. His father seemed satisfied, seeing as he nodded and left. The door clicked behind him.

Zuko turned on Katara, his eyes narrowed. He lifted her up and held her firmly by the shoulders. _"Do not upset him."_ he hissed in a whisper. "It will be your undoing. You don't know what he's capable of." At this, the waterbender shut her eyes. It was Zuko that was scaring her now, not his father.

"Where's Aang?" she said quietly. The prince, no longer exiled, froze. He did not turn around.

"It's none of your concern."

"He wanted to be returned to the air temple!" the girl snapped. "I don't want him thrown out to sea or burned!"

"Go to bed." Zuko said coldly, entering the bathroom. Katara sat in the middle of the floor with her arms crossed stubbornly. She would not sleep in the same bed as Zuko, not in a thousand years, even if he was all she had left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is just the introduction, so the other chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little more violent than I expected it to be, but... Anyway, just read.**

o-o-o

The first night sleeping in the palace, in Zuko's room—in his _bed, _she might add, was the most horrible night of her life. The prince had gone to sleep almost immediately, but Katara stayed up far into the night, staring up at the ceiling.

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She knew if she slept that nightmares would plague her, and those nightmares would be worse than the ones she experienced after the death of her mother. These would be of more than one person. Swallowing a lump in her throat, the waterbender rolled over, trying to get comfortable. _'No,' _she said to herself. _'No, I will not mourn. I can't.' _That was a lie, and she knew it. But how could she express the grief she felt? She'd seen them all fall. All that were dear to her fell right before her eyes. Pakku, Hakoda, Bato, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Haru, the Kyoshi warriors. They were all gone forever, countless others among them.

Katara did not cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waterbender woke in the morning nearly on the edge of the humongous bed. Maybe the barrier of pillows in the center of the bed had had something to do with it. Katara had insisted that the pillows be there. Zuko had been too tired to refuse.

Said firebender had just come out of the bathroom, dressed in his armor. The girl looked away as she sat cross legged on the bed. He was back to normal, and this fact scared her.

"You are to stay in here today." Zuko told her from across the room. She nodded obediently, not daring to look his way. "A servant will bring you your meals, and your clothes are in the bottom three drawers of the dresser. I'll be back before sunset." Katara nodded again, and the prince left, the door locking behind him.

The next two days passed the same way. Katara would lay in the bed, sure to take up most of the space, and stare up at the ceiling. She didn't bother to read any of the books on Zuko's shelf or even rummage through the drawers of his desk. Her baths were short; she was horrified the prince would return at any moment, and who knew what would happen then. The meals she was brought weren't horrible, but they were meager portions. Katara was sure the servant thought her a concubine. Then again, maybe she was. Zuko had not said anything against it. The thought made her shiver.

On the third day, Zuko arrived later than usual. Katara had long since finished her evening meal and prepared for bed. Her nightgown was a skimpy little thing, so she was sure to be in bed before the prince returned. It was best not to give him any ideas, she decided. But Zuko barely glanced at the waterbender. He seemed preoccupied, worried, even. When he had changed clothes and climbed into bed, he spoke.

"Father asked me today," he said slowly, pausing. He didn't spare the girl in his bed a glance, but his eyes sparkled with an emotion the waterbender could not identify. "He wanted to know if I was enjoying my concubine." Katara bit her lip, her throat constricting in fear. Why did she always have to be right? She rolled over, staring him in the eyes.

"You won't force me, will you?" she asked. Her voice was a mere squeak. Her eyes brimmed with tears. His face did not falter, and she felt her stomach bottom out. "Please, Zuko, don't!"

The firebender scowled, clamping a hand over her mouth, hissing in her ear. "I won't, but if he thinks I'm not using you, you'll be put in the prison hold. The men down there will pass you around like a plaything." Katara shut her eyes, her body wracking with a sob. Zuko growled. "Stop it. We just need to make this believable."

"Believable?" the waterbender asked, confused. She was still trying to absorb the fact that she was looked upon as the prince's_ toy_. As if her life couldn't get any worse…

Zuko stared at the girl, arching a brow. "Moaning." Katara looked away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't have any experience in that department, and the prince knew it. "Oh, I see. You're still a virgin." he said. The insult stung, but Katara rolled over and ignored him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Katara was permitted to roam the palace, accompanied by one of the servants. He was a quiet little thing; no older than eleven with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Haki. Haki stuck to Katara like glue and bowed to every noble that passed. The waterbender reluctantly followed his lead. The war was over. They lost. The Fire Nation had won, so what was the point of fighting anymore?

As another person passed, the servant dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. Katara soon saw why.

"Waterbender." Princess Azula said, her eyes twinkling. Said waterbender did not look up, keeping her head bowed.

"Princess Azula."

"Come with me." the firebender commanded. Haki scrambled up, but Azula glared at the boy. "You are dismissed." Blinking, the boy bowed and hurried off. The princess led the waterbender through the palace halls without so much as a word. Katara was beginning to panic. What would Azula want to talk to her for? As Zuko had said, she was only a peasant and in Ozai's eyes, a wench. But as it turned out, it was not Azula that had wished to speak with Katara. It was her father.

In his throne room, Ozai sat on his throne, a wall of flame showing off his silhouette. The room was eerily dark, and Katara felt a heavy sense of foreboding. Whatever was happening couldn't be good.

"Waterbender," Ozai said through the flame, "I have some news from your tribe, if it interests you." Without waiting for an answer, the Fire Lord threw a scroll through a hole in the flames. Katara caught it, hesitating. "Guards, take her back to her room, and see that Prince Zuko is there when she reads the scroll." The guards did as they were told, and Katara shuddered under their grip. Heat radiated from them, and memories of flaming, screaming faces washed over her. She shut her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was in the room by the time she had arrived. He was sitting in the chair by his desk, hands folded as he sat on the edge of his chair. It was no mystery he was nervous. Katara wondered just how much he had been told. Judging by his appearance, though, she had reason to doubt it was much. The prince stood, dismissing the guards. He loomed over the waterbender's shoulder as she slowly opened the scroll.

She gasped.

_Fire Lord Ozai,_

_I am Chief Hapo, the leader of the now united Water Tribe. Seeing as you have beaten us in the hundred year war, we would like to extend our hand for a peace treaty between the Fire and Water nations. _

_It is common knowledge that the prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, has returned to your country. It is also common knowledge, Lord Ozai, that he is to wed a royal or noble. However, you do not state that the bride must have origins of Fire._

_We offer your prince our princess's hand in marriage as bondage of the peace treaty between the Fire and Water Nations._

Katara read quickly, and before Zuko had finished the first two sentences, she'd dropped the scroll to the floor. It rolled up, and the scratching of paper on paper filling the waterbender's senses. Fear and hate and sorrow filled her soul. She didn't know what to do. She felt numb.

"What?" Zuko asked, reaching for said scroll. It was only after the prince read the letter that Katara sobbed. She covered her face and her body wracked with another sob. The tears came. Zuko sat beside her. "Katara?" His strong hand rested on her shoulder. She sobbed again, voice cracking. "Listen." He gripped both of her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. His face was stern, his eyes demanding.

"NO!" Katara kicked him then. The prince fell from the blow to his stomach, unable to breathe. The waterbender turned and ran as fast as she could, past the guards at the door, past the servants in the hall, past Azula, and past Ozai himself. She looked back, horrified to see the Fire Lord again. He and Zuko looked so much alike… Her fear was renewed. She would not have Zuko as a husband. She would not end up having a monster like him for a husband, or vile little children that bent fire. She refused.

When Katara recovered from her daze, she heard heavy footfalls behind her. An all too familiar voice sliced through the air. "Stop running, Katara." She didn't. She wouldn't. She had to fight. She couldn't let the Fire Nation win. She couldn't let them ruin her. She wouldn't let them. "You know you can't escape."

Angrily, the waterbender skidded to a halt, whipping around. "I don't care!" she yelled. She pulled water from a nearby fountain, thrusting it at her pursuer. Zuko met the attack with flame, leaving nothing but steam. He pulled Katara to his face by the collar.

"You will listen to me!" he growled, lifting her off the ground. "Your nation lost the war, and there's nothing you can do about it! Or are you just angry that your nation offered you up as bait?" His voice was menacing, his face monstrous. His eyes looked as if they were on fire, his hands burning with heat. A small crowd of servants had formed, and Ozai and Azula looked on from a distance, both smirking. Haki stood in the background, horrified.

"Do you understand me?" the prince growled, shaking the girl's shoulders. She looked away. He grabbed her chin in a bruising grip, making her face him. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes." Katara managed to mutter. She was shivering in fear, holding back sobs and tears.

Prince Zuko was not satisfied. "Yes what?" he yelled, shaking her again.

Katara let loose a sob. He was hurting her. "Yes, P-Prince Zuko."

"Good." And with that, the prince left for his room, pulling his concubine along behind him.

As soon as he'd shut the door to his room, Katara scrambled away from him, eyes wide like a hunted rabbit-deer. Her breathing was choppy, and purple bruises were already forming on her chin. The worst part was that she couldn't escape. She couldn't even fight. They'd kill her if she did. Or worse. Torture. Maybe she'd be passed around in the dungeons like Zuko had told her.

The prince lowered his voice. "Don't start scenes." he hissed. He knelt in front of the waterbender. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I couldn't be upstaged like that." His palm brushed her chin, soft as a feather. She shivered, shutting her eyes tight.

o-o-o

**A/N: Violent, yes. Don't worry, though. That's the last of Violent! Zuko. At least toward Katara anyway. **

**More on the letter next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story was put on the backburner for me. Sorry. And this chapter is short...but finally, a new chapter! **

**Last time…**

The prince lowered his voice. "Don't start scenes." he hissed. He knelt in front of the waterbender. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I couldn't be upstaged like that." His palm brushed her chin, soft as a feather. She shivered, shutting her eyes tight.

**Picking up where we left off…**

Zuko pulled her to her feet. "Get in the bed."

She stared up at him, horrified. Her mind raced, and her heart raced faster, throwing itself against her chest. Panicking as he reached for her, she screamed, scrambling backward. She was going to be forced; she knew it. He managed to grab her by the wrist, pulling her up and into his chest. Fighting and thrashing, Katara was trapped in his tight embrace. She screamed louder. Angered, the prince covered her mouth only to be bitten. They fell onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Untangling herself, Katara made a dash for the door again, only to have it pushed shut when it was only open an inch. He pulled her to him again. She clawed desperately at the doorknob, which was just barely in her reach, shrieking.

"No! NO!"

Zuko let her go, pushing her away from the door. He locked it from the inside.

Katara sat in the middle of the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. Again, he pulled her to her feet. Her screaming began again.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"No don't make me!" Katara fought against his grip, falling and bringing him with her. Beneath the weight of his armor, she could not escape. "Please don't!" Her shouts continued as Zuko sat up, straddling her waist. He pulled off the top of his armor, followed by his shirt, which he promptly stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet.

He leaned down, hissing in her ear, "Act."

Katara laid there, stunned.

"Act!" he whispered. She blushed, but screamed against the cloth. Zuko closed his eyes, covering hers, and shoved the bedside table backward, sending a vase crashing to the ground. He put her on the bed, kicking the table over as Katara screamed louder, muffled.

"Stop fighting!"

* * *

From outside, maids stared wide eyed at the door as they passed. The prince's yells and his concubine's screams could be heard throughout the whole hallway, along with the crashing furniture.

The two guards at the door looked at each other, unsure of what to do as they heard the bed begin to squeak, and thudding against the headboard.

Even Azula made a disgusted look as she passed to go to her room.

* * *

An hour later, the screaming, squeaking, and thudding had ceased. The palace was mostly asleep, the guards gone from their posts. Katara and Zuko laid in the bed panting and for the most part, fully dressed. The prince got up to change for bed without a word while Katara rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

She was truly thinking about what had happened. When Zuko had said they had to make things believable, she hadn't imagined anything like what they'd just done happening. He'd kneeled between her legs, shaking the bed and pounding the palm of his hand against the headboard for the best of an hour. It was too intimate, in her opinion. She didn't want him that close to her, much less humping her. _At least, _she thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep, _he didn't get turned on.

* * *

_

She was still horrified days later. The memory of the days before had forced her into what the royal family's thought of 'well behaved' was. Days in the prince's room had been long and boring while outside, she was ridiculed while her back was turned—in loud whispers. She had elected after the third day of ridicule to stay within Zuko's chambers for the day. Since that day, Katara had spent countless hours perfecting manners and other things that had seemed to matter to Ozai and his two children—royalty in general.

Though Zuko rarely read any of the books on his shelf Katara had discovered they were quite useful for correcting posture. He had scented soaps that he hadn't once touched. She helped herself. He didn't speak to her much. She was the one to start a conversation, usually about her generally uneventful day, and most often about something she had seen out the window.

It was during the second week of her stay (not that she had known) that Zuko did not leave his chambers the entire day. Katara had woken at the same time she normally did to find the prince sleeping soundly beside her, even breaths ghosting across her cheek.

"Zuko." she said, not touching him. He did not stir, so she spoke louder. The firebender's eyes opened.

"What?"

"Don't you have things to do today?" She hoped he did—hoped his sleeping in was just a one-time fluke.

"No." Her eyebrows rose slightly, and when he continued to look at her, she looked away. It was then that a servant barged in.

"My prince," the man said, "the princess has arrived from the Water Tribe."

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Eh you probably don't remember. Go back and read the last chapter and you might. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I had many comments on the last chapter. Thanks so much! Cookies for all! But to most of them, I didn't want to respond because it would be answered soon anyway. Spoilers would have ruined the not-so-surprise. To those reviewers, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

Katara's heart skipped a beat. She stared at the messenger as if he had three heads. He saw this and slowly edged out of the room, terrified.

"I thought you were the princess." Zuko said the instant the door shut. He stared at his supposed concubine, clearly expecting some sort of answer. None came. She was at a loss for words as the gears in her mind were working.

'_Who,' _she thought, _'could the princess possibly be? Then again, do I even know her?' _She tried to think back to all the young girls who had a strong political influence on the people of either water tribe. No one came to mind. Then, horrified, she thought, _'Did they think I was dead?'_

Her thoughts were cut short. Zuko was determined to get answers, so he ordered her to change, that they were leaving soon. He stripped down to his underwear and got dressed without any sense of modesty, and it was obvious by the look on his face that his mind was elsewhere. While this was so, Katara ducked into the bathroom with her nicest dress in hopes of…in hopes of what? The waterbender suddenly realized that she was jealous. She was jealous of the new princess.

Within ten minutes, the pair of them had reached the Fire Lord's throne room for the grand unveiling of the new Water Tribe princess. They made their way into the golden-lit room to bow before the flames. On the other side sat Fire Lord Ozai, along with three other thrones that had recently been added to the décor. In the one furthest from him, a girl's silhouette was shrouded in dancing golden flames.

As the flames died down, both Katara and Zuko looked the girl over. She looked young, Katara thought. Too young to get married. She was petite, and she was no older than thirteen, Zuko believed.

"This is the princess?" Ozai suddenly said, looking out of the corner of his eye to the girl.

Katara's heart plummeted like a stone in her gut.

The girl was looking at her silently, as if trying to remember her face, to recognize her. She had not seen Katara often, or very clearly; she was from the used-to-be Northern Tribe and had usually been confined to her home. Still, she couldn't forget Katara's face. Looking to Ozai, she gave a small nod.

"Well it seems you are no longer required." the Fire Lord said, meaning the second girl.

"Y-yes sir." the other princess replied. The hand she gripped the chair with was turning white, shaking.

"You'll be a maid here." The Fire Lord seemed distracted, almost bored with what was going on in the room. Clapping his hands to call one of the guards in the room, he ordered them to take the terrified girl to the maid's quarters. He said the girl needed someone to instruct her in the basics of being a servant to the royals of the Fire Nation. "And what was you're name, girl?"

"Aya." she mumbled. She was tearing up already, horrified. Katara felt anger rise up within her.

"My lord?" she said suddenly, startling both Zuko and his father. The only noise that rang through the silence was the single guard leaving with Aya, the door clicking shut behind them.

"What, wretch?"

The waterbender fought the urge to clench her fists and kept her hands folded in her lap. The Water Tribe was simply after an alliance with the Fire Nation to avoid another war, and this poor northern girl was turned into a victim. She was treated just like the other outsiders that Ozai came across—like dirt. Katara felt her stomach twist in a mix of disgust and sorrow. Her mind was reeling, complex emotions clouding her thoughts.

"Perhaps she could be mine and Prince Zuko's maid? The boy serving us is truly too young. He might walk in on something he shouldn't." The words felt disgusting on her tongue, and she decided once she got back to her room, she would wash her mouth out with soap. Her and Zuko…the thought was appalling.

Ozai stared down at Katara. She was now blushing while Zuko caught on. He inwardly sighed.

"Father, Katara is right."

The Fire Lord still seemed to be thinking this proposition over, though he saw right through Katara's side of the story. He knew she only wanted to save her kin from whatever he'd had planned for her. Despite this fact, he gave a nod. "Very well. The boy will only come to bring meals. The girl will come to get you dressed, Katara. Your new clothes have been prepared." He waved them off. "Now leave me."

They left, and when Katara stepped into the room, Zuko followed, closing the door behind him. "He saw right through you, you know."

She glared at him, hand on her hip as if to challenge him. "Do you think I care? I was only trying to sound like a nice little girl, not say the things nice little girls say."

Zuko shook his head and decided to drop the subject. Katara was naturally a stubborn person, he had learned quickly enough. Picking a fight with her was not a wise choice, and he was in no mood to make an unwise choice. This was his day off—he planned to use the time well and relax. Thinking this, he walked past her.

"Aren't you going to yell at me? Scold me?" she said, angry. Somehow she had expected him to burst out in anger like he did the few times she got mean and stubborn.

"No. I'm not wasting my time."

She stared at him. "What?"

"I'm not wasting my time. As much as we don't like the idea, we're supposed to get married, and most couples don't fight until they're married."

Katara uneasily shifted on her feet. She hated whenever someone or something reminded her of that part of her relationship with Zuko. It only worsened what little self esteem she had left and brought back those horrible memories from only a few weeks before. That reminded her of how she had failed in every possible way on that day, and soon Katara would lie in bed, eyes closed, pretending to sleep so she would not cry. Instead of taking that route, she left him alone.

"So you're new here?" the woman said to Aya down in the maid's chambers, which was coincidently very close to the prison hold. Screams of the injured and tortured echoed through the halls outside the room they were in like lost specters searching for condolence.

"Yes." Aya said softly. Her blue eyes were cast to the floor, a tear sliding down her face in the crevice beside her pointed nose. The woman put a hand on her shoulder. This girl reminded her of a child, one that was lost and needed her help.

"It's alright. Things will get better, and until then, I'll take care of you." The so-called princess gave a nod. She couldn't possibly see how things in this wretched place could get any better, but she had to hope. It was all she had left, she supposed.

Aya followed the woman around for the rest of the morning. She was being briefed on all of the jobs that she was required to do as a maid, and within two hours, she was exhausted. The woman pulled her along anyway, saying it was best not to be caught slacking, and that punishment was worse than she might think. This made Aya pick up the pace, a bead of sweat sliding down her face. It was not a good day for any more surprises. She would obey orders given to her and work.

Finally, a few hours after noon, their shift was over for the day. The women sat in their shared room to rest. The older one would occasionally ask questions, like where was Aya from and how did she get here?

Aya then told her more about herself. How she came from the once called the Northern Water Tribe, and how her father was revered as a great waterbender, so after the failure of the Avatar, he was called the chief, and she was the princess. She hadn't talked to anyone about this. She was talking quickly, somehow hoping that she would wake up, and all of this would be a nightmare. The woman listened all the while. After Aya had finished, gasping for air, the woman said,

"So Zuko's marrying his concubine?"

Aya almost fell over. "I didn't know she was…that."

"Yes. She started a huge scene on the first day she'd woken up. I don't approve of such things. Men that use them are desperate, barbaric men. But of course, no one will ever find this out. It's just between the two of us."

To this, Aya nodded in promise.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens. laughs maniacally Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guess who Aya's 'mentor' is and you get a cookie! XD**

* * *

The following days proved tense. Katara and Aya rarely had any time to talk to one another without Zuko in the room. It was clear he didn't trust the new girl.

"There's something strange about her. Something I can't place." he said one night as he and Katara lay in bed.

The waterbender had not bothered to ask who he was talking about. She already knew. It was a shame, she thought, that she and Aya couldn't have more alone time. Katara wanted to talk about the Water Tribe and find if they had done well after she left, and she wanted to know more about Aya. For instance, was she a waterbender? These questions would go unanswered for quite some time, she thought. Zuko was in no rush to leave the two Water Tribe girls alone, aggravatingly enough.

"We need to fake it again." he whispered.

"Not tonight." she said, rolling over so her back faced him. She hated their fake love-making sessions. They were embarrassingly fake and childish, yet she was in no rush to actually have sex with Zuko. Not until after their wedding, she had decided. She would not be tainted, and she would not be the one to initiate such an act.

"Yes."

"Zuko, I said no."

To this, he rolled her over by her shoulder. He pulled her legs around him and started it—the humping.

Katara felt heat rise in her cheeks. She hated him being so close to her, touching her like he did. Every session like this left her heart beating furiously in her chest, abdomen tingling in the starting of pleasure. It disgusted her.

Zuko was staring at her forehead rather than her eyes. Though he didn't blush, he too was embarrassed. He had stooped as low as to having fake sex with a woman just so she wouldn't be turned into some sort of whore in the pits of his own palace. The woman beneath him, whose sex he was knocking into, was his future wife, yet they were not having true intercourse. It was pathetic in his eyes.

It was then that the door opened.

Zuko whipped his head around. "Get out!" It was Aya, horrified. A clatter and a smash rang through the room as she dropped a box of jewelry sent for Katara. She scrambled to pick it up, but Zuko yelled again, "GET OUT!"

Aya, wide eyed and teary, ran from the room, the door slamming behind her.

Once the girl returned to the room she shared with the woman, she sat on her cot. Her breathing was still heavy from what she'd seen back in the prince's room. The image of a shirtless Zuko atop Katara, blankets strewn across them, was burned into her eyelids. The woman came in and asked nonchalantly what was the matter.

"I-I got yelled at by Prince Zuko." she murmured.

"For what? I'm sure it can't be that bad." She was getting ready for bed, putting clothes on and pulling them off under what she wore already so that her modesty was still in tact.

"I walked in on him with his concubine." she said, muttering again.

"Oh." The older woman faltered slightly. "Well, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Her heart wasn't in giving advice or comforting her, Aya could tell. She was thinking about other things.

"We're locking the door from now on." Katara said. She got up and locked it immediately after Aya had scrambled out, then set to picking up her jewelry just to have an excuse to get away from Zuko. He allowed it, going into the bathroom with his clothes for bed in attempts to hide the blush on his face.

He hoped she wouldn't bring it up.

By the next morning, half the palace had somehow found out about Aya's interruption. Throughout the entire palace, people seemed to turn into a tomato at the sight of either of the couple involved, yet it wasn't from embarrassment. Oh no, it was from holding back laughter. _Didn't they know how to lock a door? _some whispered behind their backs, none to quietly.

Even the prison hold had received word, and not just the attendants. The prisoners had heard as well. This Aya discovered as she made her rounds about the palace with her mentor and roommate, otherwise called "ma'am." First on the agenda: Give rice to the prisoners.

Each cell they entered was dank and damp and dreary. The walls were made of dark stone, the bars of steel. The only light that filtered into the cells came from a high, small window outside the actual cell, but within the room that contained it. A dim torch kept it illuminated at night. This was just enough to see by—to see a hand in front of your face. All this kept Aya attentive and fast-working. She stuck by the woman in front of her every step of the way.

"I brought you some rice, General." She said as she entered a cell. "There's some tea as well. I know how you like rare teas." The girl behind her followed to find an old gray haired, heavyset man. He sat on the floor cross-legged in a dingy green robe. He looked pitiful.

She set the tray down in the cell and waited for him to finish. This was new to Aya. She waited eagerly for an answer, watching everything that went on. Problem solving was a strong point of hers; she was known as a mystery solver in her old home.

The man looked up at her, eyes wild. The woman spoke up again, this time in a whisper. "You can trust her, Iroh."

"Good." Iroh said. He picked up his chopsticks and ate carefully. "Is it true my nephew has a concubine, Ming?"

_So that's her name. _Aya thought.

Though he looked away, both of the women knew he was listening by the way his ears were perked up. "Yes, I'm afraid." Ming replied. She seemed sad. Aya judged this from her eyes—they were less shiny.

"He's stooped that low." Iroh said, sighing and pushing away his bowl. "Have you spoken with the waterbender?"

Aya's ears were the ones to perk up now. She listened intently, knowing full well they were discussing Katara, seeing as they did not know if Aya was a bender or not.

"No, but Aya serves her. She can bring it up."

"Whatever you want me to bring up won't work." Aya said, speaking up. Four eyes were on her now. "Zuko never lets us alone."

"Well get him to. When's her next cycle?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Her face turned pink with embarrassment.

"That will get him out. Zuko doesn't like to hear about feminine things."

"Alright."

"So you'll do it?" Ming asked.

"Yes. Just what am I supposed to say exactly?" Aya was confused now. He was supposed to be crazy, but wasn't, they knew one another by name, they were plotting, and they were concerned about Zuko. Things weren't piecing together.

Iroh leaned closer and urged her to do the same. She did so with reluctance. He smelled awful. He kept things quick, in any case. "Tell her we need her help for a revolt."

Now Aya was liking the sound of this.

* * *

**A/N: Whoever saw the Ming thing coming gets a cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6

The following few weeks proved difficult for Katara. She was in a whirlwind of changes, and it felt like the entire world was rushing around her, leaving her behind. Her feelings toward Zuko were slowly changing into something like friendship. This left her feeling guilty for all those innocent lives that had been torn from under her by his country, and the feeling would not relinquish its hold on her heart. Katara was torn.

On top of all of that mess was the promise of an upcoming wedding. Katara was dreading it all, including the planning that had begun. At first it had started out slowly, growing and building to the tragedy her life had become (which she had admitted reluctantly to Zuko).

Azula had taken the liberty of taking charge of all planning, claiming that "The water princess must need her rest." Every chance she got to spite Katara left a gleaming smirk on her face. Katara wanted to smack said smirk of Azula's face and tell her shut your trap, this is my wedding so I'll plan it, but at the same time she didn't want to start feuds with her future in-laws.

At that time, Katara and Azula were walking in the gardens, discussing who to invite.

"Well of course we'll need to invite my uncles, aunts, cousins, and my _grandmother_." Apparently she didn't care much for her grandmother.

"Yes, and the nobles like Mai and Ty Lee." Katara said. She hoped to the gods that the fire princess picked up on her false sweetness. Then maybe, if she was the luckiest person on the planet, Azula would back off a little. _What am I thinking?_

"Of course. They love parties." Azula touched the other girl's shoulder. "You're good with names aren't you, little sister?" Azula's voice now dripped with hidden venom.

Katara put on her best smile, glad that on the outside she seemed unperturbed by her future sister-in-law's taunts. Her back was straight, her chin up, shoulders back… She was perfect in posture and mannerisms, even to the wickedest girl in the Fire Nation. Somehow this made her proud and flamingly angry at the same time.

"Names are usually hard to remember, but how can I forget such good friends of the family?" The pair had reached a garden by the pond, where a bench sat. Katara sat down, fanning herself. Azula was clearly annoyed.

"So who do you wish to invite from your home?" Azula was supposedly writing things down on a scroll of parchment, when in reality, she was doodling herself firebending at Katara. It helped her anger, she learned.

She rolled up the scroll with no intention to write down the names of anyone Katara wanted to invite and sat beside Katara. The Fire Nation princess was in no mood to deal with all the trivial details of her stupid brother's wedding; what was the point of deciding what color of napkins to have? She sighed, slumping.

"Azula, sit up." Zuko said as he came over to meet them. She reluctantly obeyed. Oh how he did enjoy this new power over his sister.

Aya was walking through the palace searching for Princess Katara. Ming had given her strict orders to tell Katara about the rebellion tonight, saying it was of utmost importance. They were, as she said, running out of time. Time for what, she did not say.

After walking for a decent amount of time, she found the girl in the palace gardens. She was with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. She hurried over. Aya bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I have a very important matter to attend to with Princess Katara." All of them were startled by Aya's sudden appearance. Azula's face contorted into a wicked frown, while Zuko and Katara only remained slightly startled. After a moment, Aya said, "Lady things, Prince Zuko."

Said prince left in quite a hurry.

Azula was not yet convinced. She left reluctantly.

Accompanying Katara to hers and the prince's quarters, Aya quickly closed and locked the door behind them. "We're planning a rebellion." She whispered.

Katara's heart leapt into her throat. A strange mix of alarm and excitement rushed through her at those four words. The promise of rebellion was such a vengeful prospect. She could already feel her waterbending coming to life, and she could practically feel herself water-whipping Azula and Ozai for all the pain they had caused her. Pulling Aya into the bathroom for more privacy, she smiled a real smile for the first time in ages.

"When? Who's involved?" Her voice was a hiss. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears, and her fingers were trembling.

"Right before yours and Zuko's wedding. So far we only have a few of us involved." Aya proceeded to explain who had initiated the plan, describing them. Afterwards, Katara said in surprise that General Iroh was Zuko's uncle. "And he's going to kill him? That's horrible!"

"It doesn't matter." Katara said reassuringly as she heard the door open in the next room. She did the same to the bathroom door. "And if you need any more help, just tell me, sweetheart." She gave Aya a sly smile and a touch on the shoulder.

Zuko stood by the door, rolling his eyes. Girls interacting with one another were a mystery to him, so he didn't bother to ask, preferring to keep it that way. Glad Aya was leaving, he sat on his bed and looked at Katara. She stared back.

"What?" she said, back to her irritable self.

"Let's go out tonight."

'The hell?' "What?"

"You heard me."

Zuko took his wife-to-be out to a restaurant. It wasn't exactly a classy place, she saw as they entered the small, open-arched building. There was a dance floor where a band played fast, upbeat music. Most were dressed in casual attire, though a few, one could tell, were just coming from a high class job, and were dressed for something a little more fancy.

Katara was grateful she wasn't underdressed. She had elected to leave her jewelry at the palace that evening.

The pair was seated by one of the many arches, which was by the marketplace. They sat looking over the menu in silence. Katara knew the night would be tense; she could feel it in her gut.

The prince, on the other hand, did not seem so uptight. The case was quite the opposite. His shoulders sagged slightly, which always happened after a long day with nobles. Perhaps he truly needed the time away from home, Katara thought. He was under a lot of pressure, she knew. Being royalty was not much different than a round-the-clock job.

A waiter came to take their order, and Zuko took the liberty of ordering for them both. "We'll share a piece of the berry pie." Katara shrugged inwardly. She was not in the mood to fight tonight, thank you very much.

Once the waiter left, saying that would be right out, Zuko said, "The street vendors are really the best for food. This is just best for desserts."

"Dessert first?"

"It's habit." he replied, arms resting on the table. He was looking out at the dance floor distractedly.

"Why?" Katara persisted. This was the only conversation they had going for them, and she was not in the mood to sit in silence.

"I used to go on outings like this with my mother. We did the same thing. Dessert first, I mean."

The princess fell silent. Zuko's mother, she knew from the time at Ba Sing Se, was not around anymore for whatever reason. She was afraid of what kind of answer she'd receive if she asked, so didn't feel obligated to. Some things were best simply left in the past, as if looking at them through a glass case.

She then found herself thinking of the future. Surely if this rebellion Aya had mentioned failed to work, Katara would be placed back at square one. That meant having to deal with marrying Zuko, dealing with his wretched family, and bearing his children. The first two she could deal with. Having Zuko's children was what worried her. After all, the two of them were barely on terms of a friendship at the moment. How was it possible to have babies with someone you didn't love, or even hated?

Her thoughts were cut short as the waiter brought out their pie and a pot of tea. He poured a cup of the liquid for them both and lit the candle on the table before he left again.

"Taste it." Zuko handed her one of the forks, waiting for her reaction. She took a bite, smiling.

"It's good."

"Yeah. I loved it as a kid." He too dug in, thoughtful. He'd never opened up to anyone like he had to Katara.

* * *

**A/N: You know the deal.**


	7. Chapter 7

The days following the day of Zuko and Katara's "date" proved…different. The Fire Nation Prince had been in meetings less and less thanks to his father, who said he must help his fiancé plan the wedding. In reality, he was hoping Katara would torture Zuko the way his wife had once tortured him ("Honey, should we use ivory or pearl white napkins?").

Still, the pair would sit in their room, hovering over a small table that had been brought in, looking over mounds of extravagant fabrics, listening to various songs played by eccentric bands, and arguing (but of course never when someone could hear them). Neither was comfortable with this; the prospect of marrying someone they barely knew was getting to them both.

"Zuko, just shut up and pick one." Katara ordered on the third night, tossing a pile of fabric squares at him. "The seamstress is getting impatient with us and I think she wants all of her cloth back."

"She needs new friends." he said bitterly.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do."

"You're a girl, you should." he said offhandedly, flipping through the stack, bored.

The insult stung like a water whip to the face. Katara was growing tired of his stereotypes of women. Sometimes she swore he did it on purpose, just to irk her. "Shut up. We both know I'm a fighter." she said, and left it alone from then on.

"…Why do we need to choose the fabric of underwear?" The Fire Nation prince was looking over a list of things they needed, perplexed not only by this request, but also by the abundance of words on the scroll.

"…" Katara thought for a moment, then turned pink.

"…Oh." Zuko knew what she had turned pink for, and he planned to make the most of it. Pulling out a particularly lacey piece of cloth, he said jokingly, "I like this one for you. It matches your eyes."

"It's purple." she said flatly, trying not to squeak. Apparently she had not caught on to his joking manner, and thought he was truly thinking about sex on their wedding night. Her heart was racing, horrified.

Zuko tried not to laugh. He looked at the lace, then at Katara, then at himself and said, completely serious, "But red and blue make purple. That'll be the color of our first baby girl's room, I'm assuming?" Finally catching on, she swatted him and stalked from the room, saying she was going to get ready for bed.

The pair climbed into bed around the same time, Zuko saying, "I was only kidding, Katara. You know that, right?"

The Water Tribe princess's anger eased a bit. At least he had the guts to apologize. "I know. I just don't want to…" She trailed off in the hopes of not offending him, but as she saw from his face, she knew she already had. "I mean—"

"No girl would want me, I know." He rolled over and refused to speak, even when Katara apologized and explained herself.

For a time, they sat in silence, backs to each other. Katara fiddled with her fingers while Zuko laid there brooding. He'd always felt he had some sort of knack for repelling girls, but he hadn't realized he was that bad; he'd tried to win over his wife-to-be, but his efforts had failed. Both felt the marriage would be horrible.

_If there even is a marriage. _Katara thought. Just as she thought this, Zuko rolled over.

"Katara, what turns you away from me?"

Said waterbender was shocked in more ways than one. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean I try to be your friend, and you aren't interested."

"That's because you killed the people I loved." This was her flat response. She had grown to accept their fate, but that did not mean she was not seeking revenge. She simply accepted that they were dead. This she could not put into words.

"I killed no one, and I will never kill anyone unless someone I love is in danger."

This statement met silence. The air was tense with strong emotion, and both thought deeply about what the other had said. Creating a better relationship was in both of their best interests, thus making the thought process necessary. The sooner they understood each other, the better.

Katara wiped away a droplet of water forming in the corner of her eye. "Good."

She felt arms around her then, and she let out a sob.

Aya hurried through her morning chores to get to the ex-general's cell because the few minutes she had every day helped with the rebellion. Iroh, she had found, was of sound mind and extremely intellectual. He was a man that knew what he was talking about when it came to war. His ideas were those of genius and strategy, and the man used everything he could to his advantage. With him leading the rebellion, Aya believed they had a better chance of succeeding.

Though Iroh was a spectacular leader, Aya had her doubts. So far, they only had those in the prison hold, the servants, and a few choice guards on their sides. Nothing had gone wrong, much to her surprise. Yet a sinking feeling in her gut told her something was wrong, that something awful was brewing on the horizon.

As she entered General Iroh's cell, she saw Ming was already there, the pair talking in hushed voices. Aya closed the door silently behind her and joined in on the conversation.

"Iroh, I can't let you do that." Ming was saying. The woman looked close to tears, yet Iroh ignored this.

"Yet you'll let me do the same to Azula."

"Yes."

"Why?" Iroh's voice was full of anger, and his brows furrowed.

Aya chose then to interrupt. "What are you talking about?" She was completely lost, and she knew a few choice puzzle pieces would help her solve this mystery.

"Forget it. I have chores." With this, Ming collected Iroh's empty dishes and rushed out, an air of anger and sadness about her that Aya could not place. She said nothing more, even as the door shut behind her.

The girl stared after her friend thoughtfully, wishing to know what had upset her so. Aya had always been a compassionate one. In what was once the Northern Water Tribe, she had been a healer; she only wished her talents could come in handy with emotions. Sadly, this was not so, and she had to find out what was going on, and she had to comfort those who needed it the old fashioned way.

"Iroh, what is she angry about?" Aya asked, setting down a cup of steaming tea she'd brought for him.

"It is about those she holds dear, but that does not matter. Don't try to understand."

"But what if it hinders her firebending later?"

"So you know she is a firebender." It was not so much a question as it was a simple statement. In response to her nodding, Iroh added, "She was once not allowed to use her talent. Those days ended more than half a decade ago."

"Forbidden? Who forbid her from using her talent?"

"Her husband." he said gravely. "Aya, her husband was Ozai."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, doesn't 'Ming' look like Ursa?? I hope she is and kicks Ozai's ass later. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Aya burst into the room she shared with Ming later that day, after all chores had been finished and every last order of the Fire Lord had been obeyed. Wild, she looked angry, and she walked quickly, skirts swishing, and stopped in front of Ming. Ming, or rather Ursa, was folding her laundry neatly, humming.

"You didn't tell me!" Aya hissed in a whisper. "You didn't tell me who you were."

Ursa stood wide eyed then. "Don't speak, child." she said, her fake accent long gone. "It's not important; it doesn't matter." She folded faster, the pile of clothes she had getting less and less organized by the second until it toppled over on the lower bunk.

"Yes it does! We have the upper hand!" Aya continued on in a whisper. "You can distract Ozai when we—" It was then that the ex Fire Lady covered the girl's mouth. Why Ursa was so excited over this, Aya could not tell. It seemed like the perfect plan, the absolutely perfect distraction.

"If I agree to this, will you be silent?" Ursa offered. Aya nodded vigorously. Anything. She would do anything for this plan. "Then I will. Now get ready for bed." Ursa left the room, taking dirty laundry with her to do. She needed something to calm her nerves.

Azula was walking through the halls, her boots clicking satisfactorily on the marble floors. She enjoyed walking the halls at night when no one but the guards were out. It was soothing to be somewhat alone for once; it felt good to feel in control of something, thought Azula. She turned the corner and nearly bumped into a servant woman walking the other way.

The woman looked up, horrified. "F-forgive my, my princess." Ursa said in her accent. _Please Agni, don't let her recognize me. Please don't let her. _Her prayers were answered, apparently, because Azula said, rather rudely,

"Just get out of my way, you filthy woman."

Ursa obeyed, heart beating fast in her chest, amber eyes wide as Azula stepped past her, walking on her way. She let out a breath she did not know she'd been holding. After a few seconds, which to her seemed an eternity, she too continued on her way.

Behind her, Azula smirked her horrible smirk.

Zuko and Katara laid in bed, Katara about to fall asleep. He shook her, saying "You're forgetting something."

She blushed, but obediently rolled over to begin their routine. Zuko took off his shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor, and once again settled himself between her legs. He started moving, hands resting on the sides of her head. Knowing he had things under control, Katara allowed herself to relax, and closed her eyes.

Zuko, though, kept his eyes open. He was busy looking at Katara, silently wondering why she was still trying to push him away so much. She had a strong will, he thought, and could not be broken. Still, she was a beautiful, admirable girl. Wait, what had he just thought?

It was then that he realized what was happening. Eyes wide, he knew it was too late.

Katara's eyes shot open in feeling the lump of his erection just on the other side of her underwear. She sat up, shoving him away. "What is _wrong _with you?" she yelled

"I'm sorry! I can't exactly control it. It's a wonder it hasn't happened already!"

"Liar! Why—"

He cut her off, hand over her mouth. "Be quiet." he whispered. She glared at him and pulled his hand away.

"So what," she said, a little quieter, "are you planning to do?" They both knew what she meant. What are you going to do about that little friend in your pants, Zuko? Katara nearly laughed at the thought. The prince saw her smirk ever so slightly.

"What's so funny?" he said, glaring.

"You. I thought you were the only guy on the face of the earth that didn't have a sex drive, and now when you show it, you don't know what to do about it." She smiled, holding back a laugh.

Zuko felt his cheeks get hot. It was true, really. He had never seen a need for romance, much less sex, but then Katara had come into his life. Somehow she had awakened emotions in him that he had never had. No. That was wrong. Somehow she had awakened emotions in him that had been suppressed. The only question now was what he wanted to do with them.

Katara finally laughed, head back. "You really are—"

He cut her off with a kiss.

Azula stood before her father's door, waiting for him to answer. He threw open the door, angry at anyone who had disturbed his much needed rest. Azula backed away, but kept smirking. "What do you want?" Ozai demanded.

"Father, I just saw something very interesting. Or rather, someone."

"Elaborate." he barked.

"Mother is in the palace."

Katara sat wide eyed as Zuko kissed her. Thoughts raced through her mind that she had not thought before. She thought Zuko was brave for doing this, and thought him compassionate and romantic, even though she had not previously thought this. She found herself kissing him back eventually. Giving in to him was inevitable anyway, right?

The prince was surprised by her actions. Nevertheless, the kiss continued, and hands fell on shoulders and the backs of necks. Zuko pulled the waterbender into his lap then, and she did not fight it. In fact, she welcomed it, welcomed it with open legs.

"I can act on my feelings, you know." Zuko whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered slightly, and for a moment, they sat there, blue and amber eyes colliding. The waterbender smiled as she sat there. Even as his hand snaked beneath her night gown, groping her breast, she kept smiling.

He tweaked her nipple, and watched as she let out a sigh. Her head fell back, revealing her throat. Zuko kissed said throat, his lips moving over her lavender-scented skin, over her collar bone, and down to the neckline of her night gown. Both were lost in the moment, both in ecstasy. It didn't last.

The door was thrown open. At that instant, Zuko cursed the fact that he hadn't locked the door. Katara shrieked and leapt back from Zuko's touch, leaving the prince to fume in her absence. The two that had barged in did not care about what they interrupted. They simply stared in awe, which they recovered from quickly.

"Zuko, we've discovered something." said Azula. She continued to stare at Katara as if the waterbender was some sort of unsightly scum on her shoe.

"You're mother," said Ozai, making Zuko's heart pound, "is in the palace." The Fire Lord left it at that, making Zuko ask for the rest.

"…Why?" This was all he could muster. Katara, on the other hand, was livid, and words streamed from her mouth like a river.

"You told me that you're mother was taken away! She's not dead? Why would you lie to me in Ba Sing Se, and what else have you lied to me about?" She was standing now, finger in Zuko's face, half screaming and then stood there out of breath.

Azula and her father took no mind to this. Azula pushed aside the supposed future Fire Lady, and said to Zuko, "Come with us. We're going to get her."

Zuko was too distracted. He watched as Katara left the room, storming out in her silk robe. He raced after her. "Katara, wait!"

The Fire Nation princess glared after them. "Don't ever let me fall in love." she said indignantly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I thought the Zutara goodness would make up for that. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Ursa sat in the throne room, defeated

Ursa sat in the throne room, defeated. She knew full well what she was called down for; Azula had recognized and fooled her. Thinking this, the ex Fire Lady walked around the room, somehow calmed by such a horrible event. She took a seat in the throne next to the Fire Lord's, knowing full well it was for the lady, and waited in silent thought, her fire fueling the pit below to entertain herself.

The revolt, she had decided at that moment, was at extreme risk. Providing herself as a distraction to the Fire Lord had been a great idea, a grand one. Now that plan was in the garbage, lost, tattered, and defeated. Whatever the others did, they must do without her, she thought. She could not risk her husband or children finding out or else she and the others, including Zuko's wife-to-be, were in danger. This she would not let rest on her conscience.

It was then that said waterbender entered. She looked distressed and angry, tears falling down her tanned cheeks in twin waterfalls. Her robe was wrinkled and misplaced. Arm across her stomach, another dabbing her eyes with a red handkerchief, she stood there and looked up at Zuko's mother. Zuko was close behind, looking relieved somehow, at least to Ursa. Unbeknownst to Ursa, the firebender had just chased Katara through half of the palace at a sprint, shouting the story of his mother's disappearance to her.

In short, Katara had a bone to pick with Ursa.

"What are you doing here?" Katara said after several long moments of standing there. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"It is because I told her to." It was Ozai that had said this. He now entered the throne room as well, followed by his daughter, who looked somewhat surprised.

"Why?" Zuko said, staring at his father. "Why would you tell your own wife to leave?"

"Because, Zuko," Ursa said, standing from her rightful throne with dignity, "He was trying to cover up killing your grandfather for the throne. If I had not kept quiet, he threatened to kill you. Living with this was not an option I could bear." The group took in this information in silence. Three of them stood in shock, and two of them stared at Ozai. Katara had her eyes on Ursa.

"So you left your own children? Look," Katara yelled, pointing at Zuko, "what your husband did to your son!" She was fuming now, eyebrows furrowed.

Ursa glared. "I came back for this reason!" she yelled. "I came back to see my children!"

It was then that Zuko pulled on Katara's arm. "Stop, Katara."

"Why should I?" she demanded, wrenching away from him. "Why should I let her get away with such an act? Why should I pretend she didn't leave her children for how many years?"

"Because one of the three people in this room will challenge you to duel, and you'll end up with one of these!" He pointed to his face. Katara looked around the room, and promptly fell silent. She knew this was true, knew this family was ruthless. On top of this, she knew she could not win. Not yet.

O-O-O

By morning, the entire palace knew that Ursa had returned. The maids and other servants were chattering and gossiping about it in the halls, saying things like "She worked among us" and "She looked familiar." It was soon to be known by all of the Fire Nation that the woman had returned. Ozai had planned an entire festival in a matter of hours, and by this Katara was surprised. For once, Ozai seemed less sinister, and he seemed somewhat happy that his wife had returned. This would not last long, she was assured.

"He'll be back to normal soon." Azula said offhandedly as the pair sat together, getting their nails painted for the festivities. "He was just as horrible and nasty when she was here before. Things won't change."

Katara hoped they would.

O-O-O

It was evening before Katara knew it. She had finally caught up with Zuko in the lobby of the palace, where he stood in his new clothes and waited for her to catch up to him.

They left the palace arm in arm in search of a place to eat. Zuko pulled her along to some of the street stands, and Katara was again reminded of his mother. Katara ignored the feeling of guilt from the night before; she had been too short with the woman.

Sitting on a bench to eat a cup of fried rice with vegetables, the pair began talking. "So what do you think so far?" Zuko asked.

"About what?"

"About the festival. Was it what you expected?"

"It's definitely more." she said, just as fireworks set off, exploding in the sky. She had to yell over the fireworks. "You go all out—"

He cut her off with a kiss. She kissed back, but when it was over, she stared at him questioningly. He offered no explanation, but suggested they headed for some music to dance. She followed him, the pair hand in hand.

Out on the dance floor, the music was upbeat and fast, which Katara was grateful for. She could not slow dance, and she never had. But this way was easy. She didn't need to be so intimate with Zuko in public, and it was more comfortable. With this in mind, she was surprised when Zuko decided to spice things up. He took her hand, twirling her to the beat of the music, then danced close to her. This was interrupted some hours later.

More than once he caught other young men staring at her, and Zuko had insisted they leave. Katara complied. He led her back into the palace, through the hallways, and into their room. Each was tired, sweaty, and out of breath from the night's festivities. They decided to get ready for bed.

Katara had first elected to take a bath. She was tired, she said, but not tired enough to sleep. Not yet. She figured some scented soaps would help her relax enough to go to bed. Just as she was sinking into the water, her mind began to wander.

Well, not wander so much as think of Zuko. She had, after all, become rather close to him in the past few days. Not that she minded. In fact, she was strangely relieved by their new relationship. She was honestly tired of fighting with him, and somehow she yearned to know the boy that she had seen in the crystal cave in Ba Sing Se. That was a side of Zuko she had yet to see—completely calm, but helpless, in a way. She was entertained by this thought for the rest of her bath, and when she finally got out, she smiled at the thought of a completely helpless Zuko.

Said prince was already in bed when she exited the bathroom. She climbed in beside him to find him still awake. "Hey Katara." He sounded drowsy, but he still snuggled up to her, suddenly wide awake. "You took forever in there. What is it with women and baths?"

"Oh shut up." she said with a small laugh.

"Okay." he said, and took to kissing her neck, hands around her waist. She sighed, getting comfortable, snuggled against the prince's form. Knowing what was coming, she didn't fight it. "Can we continue what was interrupted last night?"

She gave a nod.

Zuko then gave her some space to roll over. She complied, and was met with a full on kiss. Their tongues soon tangled together, and his hands were soon beneath her nightgown, caressing her breasts with his callused hand. This earned a sigh from Katara, and the firebender took the chance to kiss her deeper. Surprised, she let out a small moan. She was rewarded by a chuckle from Zuko, which sent shivers up her spine.

They got undressed quickly from that point, and after a flourish of blue and red fabric, the pair lay naked together beneath the covers. They continued to kiss, Zuko's hands roaming over his fiancé's smooth skin. He stopped at her neck, which he then kissed, as he got into position above her.

Their eyes met, and he entered her. It wasn't painful, Katara soon decided, but uncomfortable at first. As the prince began to move, the feeling was better, and she soon received pleasure from their intimate connection. It was not long before she, along with Zuko, was in ecstasy.

The pace quickened and blankets were thrown and kicked off of them. A sheen of salty sweat covered them in minutes, and moaning and grunts soon became plentiful. Katara let out noises of pleasure that Zuko had not even imagined were possible, and the firebender had moved faster than Katara had imagined he could. It seemed their love-making was so much more than they thought it would be. Each one was grateful, both for the noises and speed, but also for the feeling of freedom and fulfillment that was washing over them now, drowning them in pure pleasure.

"Zuko…" Katara mewed, and he answered with a guttural grunt. "I'm glad we did this." She smiled up at him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. He gave a small smile in return, his eyes clouded with emotion.

"So am I." His voice sent shivers through her, up and down her spine. The shivers turned into quaking as the man above her pounded into her core. Her climax was upon her, and the feeling was incredible. Zuko must have felt it too, because as he somehow went faster, he let out a strangled "Katara—" before his heat was released within her.

Breathing fast and ragged, the pair laid on the bed silently, nothing but the noise of their breathing around them. Katara cuddled close into Zuko's chest, and his arms wrapped around his precious waterbender. They were now content. With this thought in mind, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm on a roll now! XD Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning came before either the prince or princess could get up

The following morning came before either the prince or princess could get up. Both were tired from the antics of the night before, and each had a headache from the fire whisky they had tried. When the firebender first woke, it took him a moment to realize where he was. The memories came flooding back, and he looked to his right to see Katara stirring from a deep sleep.

He sighed in contentment, and slowly pulled himself from his bed. Getting up was inevitable. He had to go through his daily firebending training. Skin not even out of the bed yet, Katara mumbled, "Where are you going?"

"Training." Zuko said quietly, opening the top drawer of the dresser. Pulling out his clothes to change, he yawned.

"Do you think your dad would mind if I came?" she asked, sitting up.

"I don't see why you can't." he replied. "You haven't waterbended since you've been here, have you?"

"Not much." she said in turn, punctuated with a yawn. She too climbed from the lavish bed to dress. Silently, she thought it rather funny that neither had hidden within the bathroom to change.

In a matter of moments, the pair was ready to go, and they promptly journeyed into the endless maze of hallways that made up the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko knew the way like he knew the back of his hand while Katara was still confused with all the small hallways; she had never used them before. Occasionally she and her young servant, Haki, would take walks through the palace, and the main halls were the only ones she knew. Somehow she felt ashamed at her cluelessness.

There was no time for that now, she thought as they entered the training room through a set of twin doors. The rest of the royal family was already there, including Ursa. After much persuasion and an array of colorful insults on the Fire Lady's part, the Fire Lord had reluctantly agreed to let her come to the training room. Katara, however, was another matter. Ozai did not seem thrilled to see his future daughter-in-law, not in the least. Ursa was the one that came to the rescue.

"Good morning, you two." she said pleasantly, as if she had not fought with Katara only one day prior. Still, Katara could sense just a hint of venom in the older woman's voice. She ignored it.

"Good morning." she said with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Azula roll her eyes.

"Let's just get started." the Fire Nation Princess said, headed to one of the three arenas to train by herself. Katara couldn't blame her. Her family was pretty dysfunctional.

It was then that the group split up. The Fire Lord and Lady each trained by themselves like Azula, yet Zuko turned to Katara expectantly. When she looked at him oddly, he said simply, "I want another rematch." The waterbender almost laughed. She had fought with Zuko before, and she had one the last time they fought. Apparently this was still on his mind.

"Alright, Zuko, but don't be angry when I win." she warned. He smirked, taking a fighting stance. She followed suit.

Katara struck out with a water whip from her canteen. Zuko leapt above it, and Katara's movements followed his, the water chasing him. He was too fast. Falling, he tucked into a forward roll, unleashing his own rope of fire. It sent steam into the air, and Katara was out of water already. She mentally cursed her stupidity. The prince didn't seem phased, but offered her a small mercy by using no further bending. The rest of the fight would be hand to hand.

He struck out with a punch when he got close enough, missing his fiancé by mere inches. She sweep kicked toward him, he leapt above it. Zuko was right where Katara wanted him. With all the power she could muster, she kicked upward, and he just barely escaped her reach. His footwork was amazing as they exchanged a fury of punches, most of which missed their mark. Finally, though, Zuko landed a punch to the waterbender's stomach, and she fell, winded. The fight, short-lived as it was, was over.

Zuko helped Katara up. She was wrapped up in her thoughts already; she was ashamed yet again today for what she had done. Again, she failed. Her lack of water had cost her dearly, and now all she had to show for it was a blossoming bruise.

"That's enough for now. Why don't you go wait for me in the gardens?" So he was continuing on with his training? It was a good idea, Katara thought, because now she wouldn't be around to slow him down.

O-O-O

Katara sat in the gardens waiting for Zuko. She was still feeling down on herself, yet she planned to fix that. She would get better at hand to hand fighting, she decided. That way, if ever her water failed her again, she would be able to defend herself. Never again would she be humiliated on the battle grounds.

Soon enough, Zuko came out to meet her, armor long gone. Apparently he had stopped by their room to change clothes. Now he wore a simple pair of baggy pants and a long black sleeveless shirt.

When he reached her, he said, "What's wrong?" He frowned slightly.

"Do you think you could train me in hand to hand combat?" she asked, fiddling with a small yellow flower at her feet. She plucked it up from the earth and smelled it.

"Yes, but I don't see why you need it." was his swift reply. He didn't want her to feel down on herself, she figured.

"I do, Zuko. I can't fight without my waterbending."

"What does it matter? You don't need to fight anymore."

"Neither do you, but you train anyway." she pointed out. "I don't care if I don't fight, but I won't stop learning; it gives me something to work for. It gives me a goal."

Zuko stared at her for several minutes before saying, "I won't stop you."

O-O-O

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but life happens every now and then. :)**


End file.
